Father Knows Best
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Cosette and Valjean are extremely close.  He loves her though the good times and the bad and is a true father and friend to her.  Even after he's been dead for years he gives her a special gift one day that makes her know that father knows best.  R and r
1. At Age Eight

**Coseete's point of view**

_When I was eight years old I went to school for the first time. I was excited and at the same time very nervous. I had never been to school before. Father said I had nothing to be worried about. I will enjoy it. I did enjoy it. I enjoyed it that is until 2 o'clock that afternoon. _

**Valjean's point of view**

_As I went to pick Cosette up I saw my little girl had tears in her eyes and her hand was marked with red. I picked her up comfortingly and stroked her hair. With Cosette still in my arms I went to see her teacher._

_"Why did you strike her," I demanded._

_"She answered several questions wrong on a quiz Monsieur," he explained, "The rule is one stroke for every wrong answer. I assume you'll be following it up at home."_

_"You assume incorrectly," I snapped, "and if you ever strike my child again you'll regret it"_

**Nobody's point of view**

Valjean walked out of the classroom with Cosette in his arms. He took her to a physician just to make sure the wounds were not infected. They weren't and he suspected they wouldn't be. He set out a picnic dinner for them. He baked an apple pie because he knew she loved that. They ate their dinner while the pie was cooling.

"Father," Cosette asked, "are you angry that I was struck today"

**Valjean's point of view**

_I was angry but I wasn't angry with her. _

_"Dearest Cosette," I explained, "You were a new student there. There is no way you could have known all the answers. There is no way you could have known all the answers even if you weren't a new student. You did nothing wrong and I am not angry with you. I am angry with the teacher for what he did to you. Now come the apple pie has cooled."_

**Cosette's Point of View**

_Father had made an apple pie. It was my favorite. I ate a little of it and then fell asleep. I was quite tired. It had been a long day. I had bad days before but I always hated bad days. They just take the energy out of you._

**Valjean's point of view**

_Cosette slumbered until morning. I hesitated to wake her. However I did not want her to live in fear._

_"Wake up dearest," I told her kissing her forehead gently. _

_Cosette roused and rubbed her eyes sleepily. I had fixed her a hot breakfast. _

_"Good morning father"_

**Nobody's point of view**

Jean Valjean talked with Cosette about going back to school. He expected resistance but instead she said, "Father if you think that is what I should do I trust you fully"

Cosette was very mature for her age. She knew her father had only her best interest at heart. She knew that and she trusted him 100 percent. She trusted him since the day she first met him. If he thought it was best for her to go back she would go back without question.

**Cosette's Point of View**

_Father dropped me off at school and he had a word with the teacher. The teacher came in and apologized to him._

_"Thank you Monsieur," I said calmly with a smile._

_"I shall never act in such a manner again," he promised_

_Father must have given him quite a stern word. He has a way of giving someone a word without being harsh but making it clear that he doesn't approve of what the person is doing. The few times he has given me a word he never raised his voice but he has made me aware I should make better choices. _

**Valjean's point of view**

_I waited nervously for the end of the day. Cosette came out smiling. There was a little girl with her. She was about her age, maybe a little younger or older._

_"Hi father," she said, "This is my friend Mary-Anne. Can she come over some time?" _

_I laughed and nodded in the affirmative._

**Cosette's point of view**

_I was actually glad father encouraged me to go to school. I had a wonderful time. The teacher apologized and I got a 98 on my test. I also made a new friend. Father was right. Father is always right. I know I can trust him._


	2. At Age Nine

**Cosette's Point of View**

_On my ninth birthday father took me shopping at the toy store. After choosing a doll father allowed me to go into the pet store._

_"But Cosette," he told me with gentle conviction, "It's just to look"_

_"Yes father," I said and hurried into the pet shop. I spotted this one dog. She was so cute and so sweet. I truly wished I could have her. _

**Valjean's point of view**

_I saw how much Cosette liked that dog... even loved it. I know I had stated that it was just a trip to look in the pet store. I really wanted to get her that dog. _

_"Cosette," I told her, "Why don't you go look at the fish?"_

_"Yes father," she said smiling. _

_She went over to look at the fish. Never taking one eye off of her I went and purchased the dog as a birthday gift for her. _

**Nobody's point of view**

"It's time to go darling," Valjean told Cosette.

"Coming father," Cosette said.

She quickly ran over and saw her father with the dog in his arms.

"Happy birthday," Valjean told his daughter kissing her forehead.

Cosette thought she would burst with happiness. Valjean felt like all the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt that way every time he saw his daughter smile.

**Cosette's point of view**

_Mary-Anne had a dog that died named Satchel. I really liked that dog. She was so cute and cuddly and she made me feel very happy whenever I saw her. I was sad when she died. _

_"I'm going to call her Satchel," I announced jumping up and hugging father again. _

_"Satchel," he repeated, "I like it"_

* * *

><p>I know this was a short chapter but I felt it would be best served as a short chapter instead of a long one.<p> 


	3. At Age Ten

**Coseete's point of view**

_When I was ten years old I fell ill. I had a fever and the chills. Father was dreadfully worried about me. I was achy and had a deep cough that would hurt in my chest as soon as I would cough. I had a sneeze that hurt my head. My eyes were watery. The doctors didn't know what caused it._

**Valjean's point of view**

_I spent every waking moment at my daughter's side. She was hurting. She was ill. It hurt my heart to see her achy. I was by her side the whole time she was sick. I followed every one of the doctor's doctor recommended that I stay away from but that was one instruction that I did not follow._

_I wasn't going to have my child be sick and alone. My daughter was sick and I didn't care if I caught the same illness. She was more important to me. If I was ill I would work it out. _

_I brought her homemade soup and a bite of apple pie. She felt a little bit better after eating it but she was still really ill._

**Nobody's point of view**

Valjean stayed by Cosette's side the whole time she was ill. She was feeling horrible but she was no longer frightened. Being young and being sick was scary to her. Being young and sick is scary to everyone. Valjean would put a cool cloth on his daughter's head. That was hopeful to break her fever. The treatment was really hard for her but he did all he could to make it easier for her,

After a few weeks she started to recover. She was only a little achy and a little more tired

**Cosette's Point of View**

_ The doctor cautioned father that he may contract the same illness that I had. It was no surprise that he did. I felt terribly guilty but he recovered in a few days. _

_"I'm so sorry you got sick father," I said_

_"Dearest, it was not your fault. I am feeling so much better"_

_"Really father? It took me a long time to recover"_

_"Yes. It took me a bit less time because I am not as young as you are"_

_"Oh I understand," I said_

_"Good. Now it is bedtime. It's like dearest and tomorrow we're going to take a trip to the park"_

**Valjean's point of view**

_It was no surprise when my daughter scrambled to bed. She slept through the night and I watched her for several hours before I went to sleep myself. I saw that she was asleep. I gently brushed her forehead with my lips. I whispered to her that I love her and I will see her in the morning._

**Cosette's point of view**

_Father took me to the park the next day. I was excited to go. It was a really fun time. When I got home he took me and read to me. Yes I know I'm ten years old and I'm a little old for that but I always loved it when he read to me. _


End file.
